<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the stars by maexvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995749">under the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maexvie/pseuds/maexvie'>maexvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinata's mom is mentioned, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, idk what else to tag uhh, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maexvie/pseuds/maexvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata go stargazing. Let's just say it ends up in the way Kenma hoped it to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was based off of a prompt i got from the prompt generator.<br/>also this is for xiana aka the kenma to my hinata! i love u so much &lt;3</p><p>i'm sorry for all the grammatical errors! have fun reading&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a week ago, he found out that Hinata likes stargazing. It happened through text. Kenma casually brought up how Kuroo asked him to go stargazing during that night and he refused (to which Hinata replied with a series of sad emojis and ‘Why?’ in all caps, which Kenma thinks is the cutest thing), so here they are, trying to be discreet as possible as they climb up a hill not too far from Hinata’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou, are you sure your mom’s going to be okay with this?” Kenma asks through his breaths. He feels the sweat start to form on his forehead. Hinata freezes and chuckles nervously. “I hope so…?” He says, unsure of himself. “Whatever! It’s okay if I get in trouble. Just... feel the moment, Kenma! Let’s focus on getting up the hill, yeah?” Kenma hears the smile on Hinata’s face when he says that. He mutters a small “yeah,” before taking in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a hand stretched out to him. Kenma looks up and everything seems to slow down around him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is standing there, his hand stretched out for Kenma to hold; the moonlight shines on his face, but his smile is brighter; the corner of his eyes are soft; his eyes sparkle again, which must be from the excitement of going stargazing; his cheeks flushed pink from the walking they’ve done so far. <br/>There’s a word floating in Kenma’s mind, “Ethereal.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Hinata’s face contorts into a worried expression when he notices that Kenma hasn’t moved an inch. “Kenma?” That seems to snap Kenma out of his trance. “O-Oh.. right,” Kenma says, his voice shaky because of the loud pounding of his heart. “Are you okay?” Hinata asks him, worry lacing his voice. Kenma swallows the lump in his throat. He nods instead because he’s afraid of what he might say next if he uses his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata raises his hand slightly higher, making it level to Kenma’s eyes. The aforementioned boy looks away as he slowly raises his hand and places it on Hinata’s. The other’s hand feels soft, in contrast to his own.</p><p> </p><p>They trek up the hill in comfortable silence, at least Kenma hopes so. He can’t hear the quiet crunch of the grass beneath their feet because of how loud his heart is drumming in his ears. Hinata’s thumb is caressing the back of Kenma’s hand, in an attempt to soothe him… at least that’s what Kenma thinks. </p><p> </p><p>There’s sweat rolling down the side of Kenma’s face and there’s an urge for Kenma to wipe it off, but he doesn’t wanna let go of Hinata’s hands; not when his legs feel like giving up because he’s afraid of falling. Somehow, he’s even more afraid of seeing Hinata’s expression when that happens. Will he be rushing to Kenma’s side, asking him if he’s alright? Will he cry? Will he shout? Will he start blaming himself?</p><p> </p><p>Kenma forces those thoughts away. He squeezes Hinata’s hand to reassure himself that he’s okay. He won’t fall; not when he’s holding Hinata’s hand. Hinata squeezes his hand back. His blood turns warm and he relaxes in the warmth from their joined hands. The corners of his mouth turn upward.</p><p> </p><p>They continue trekking up the hill (Has it always taken Hinata this long to climb up this hill? Kenma doesn’t know. He takes mental note to ask him later).</p><p> </p><p>After what seems like 10 minutes of walking, they’ve finally reached the top. Hinata slowly lets go of Kenma’s hands and sits down on the grass. Kenma follows suit and sits down next to him. There’s comfortable silence surrounding the two. The only noises that can be heard are those of nature. The cold breeze of the night slaps Kenma in the face, but he has to admit it’s refreshing. His ears pick up the faint rustling of leaves from a tree and the quiet crunch of the grass beneath their feet when they move.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn’t let the silence stretch for too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma,” he pauses, causing the aforementioned boy to turn to him with a hum. “Aren’t the stars pretty?” Hinata asks as he lays down on the grass to get a better view of the stars. Kenma wordlessly looks at the stars and answers with a small “yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma lays down next to Hinata. The orange-haired boy turns his body to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma squirms a little under Hinata’s gaze. “Stop looking at me,” he mutters. He feels the blood rush to his ears. “But you’re pretty,” Hinata says. Kenma thinks he can hear the pout in his voice. He smiles a little and shakes his head slightly. “I’m not,” he pauses. Kenma turns his body to face Hinata’s. They’re facing each other now. “You’re prettier,” Kenma says as he gazes into Hinata’s honey-colored eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushes and turns away, looking back at the stars. “I come up here often,” Hinata starts. Kenma keeps his attention on Hinata, listening carefully. “This is place is like… my favorite place ever! I love staying here at night. I do get in trouble in the morning because my mom gets worried but I think she’s used to it by now,” he smiles softly, “You’re the very first person that I’ve brought up here. You should feel honored! No one else came up here except you.” Kenma knows he’s teasing him but he can’t help the skip of his heart when those words leave Hinata’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel very honored,” Kenma says with a smile on his lips. Upon hearing this, Hinata’s smile grows wider and brighter (is that even possible? Kenma thinks it is because… he’s Hinata). </p><p> </p><p>After listening to Hinata talk about his day, the two are surrounded by silence once again. However, this time, Kenma decides to speak first.</p><p> </p><p>His heart is practically trying to tear out of his ribcage. He swallows the lump in his throat. His palms are sweaty and his mind is running with a lot of thoughts. He gathers up the courage to speak, and he does.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata,” he manages to blurt out. The other hums.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Time seems to slow down. Hinata freezes. He slowly turns to Kenma, who is looking at the grass beneath him, avoiding Hinata’s face. Hinata places a hand on his shoulder which causes Kenma to flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s soft and calm. Kenma looks up at Hinata, only to be met with a soft smile on his lips and a fond look on his face. Kenma is happy. He smiles widely and places an arm around Hinata’s waist hesitantly. Hinata pulls him closer and presses their foreheads together. They’re both smiling and giggling. Kenma presses small, chaste kisses all over Hinata’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you. I like you. I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughs. “You’ll never get tired of that, huh?” He asks. Kenma shakes his head, a smile still playing on his face. “Nope, never ever, not until I get to tell you that I love you,” Kenma answers. Hinata stops laughing to look into Kenma’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kenma,” he starts. The other hums. “Should this be our spot? Like… our spot?” he asks. Kenma ponders about it for a moment before nodding his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He earns a wide smile from Hinata and a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>They both spend some time laying on the grass, giggling while looking at the stars. </p><p> </p><p>The moment they get back to Hinata’s house, they’re greeted with a very worried Ms. Hinata and ends up getting scolded by her. They think it’s okay. They think it’s worth it. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, they were able to share giggles and kisses together under the stars, and they both think that they can deal with the consequences as long as they’re together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it! i apologize if they seemed ooc :(<br/>this is my second fic and i would really appreciate it if you left comments!<br/>thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>follow me on my twitter! @knhnsite &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>